Locked Up
by Kigame
Summary: Love is found in unexpected places right? Well what if Marik is locked up in the same room with a girl with a bad attitude?(OC) Uh oh, his yami isn't too happy...
1. Chapter One

AG: Yes this thing just popped up in my head so I thought it was a good idea to write it! My first fic! Yay!!

Killa: --;; yay.

AG: c'mon! Lighten up yami! Just because you're dead doesn't mean that you shouldn't be excited

Killa: ..yay...

Ryou: This is a rated PG-13 fic. For the yami's and Marik's potty mouths... so goes the others

Bakura: And what? you don't curse?

Ryou: I do.. just not all the time...

Bakura: .... right...

AG: Hey Marik! Can you do the disclaimer?

Marik: no

AG: Bakura?

Bakura: Forget it mortal

AG: Okay.... Malik?

Malik: Make me do it, you'll die. unsheaths his Sennen Rod Slow and painful...

AG: .... yeah.. Yami?

Yami: extremly hyper after eating 20 lbs of sugar WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AG: 0o;;;

Killa: 0o;; okay now that's just scary...

Ryou: .. Ahem AG doesn't own anything that's realated to Yu-Gi-Oh. All she owns are her characters and her drawings.

AG: Sucks doesn't it? Ice cream for Ryou-kun!

Ryou: Yay!

Everyone: HEY!!!

AG: Well if you did the disclaimer, maybe you would have the same thing! So ne!

Everyone: Damn!!

Ryou:

Killa: Okay! Let's get on with this stupid thing! C'mon!

AG: Alright!! Sheesh!

Chapter 1

Same Old Same Old

It was almost summer and things became warm around. Everyone knew that school was about to end.. well for some people. A girl named Kigame was already out with her friends, Kerigan, Marik, Kris, and all her other buds. Her boyfriend, Ryou, now lives with her after he moved from his home.

Kigame has long black hair with dark brown eyes that always show emotion when she's in a good mood. Her skin was like a light chocolate color and it makes people mistaken her for an Indian. She is kind hearted most of the time and always shy towards people she doesn't know. But she is a hard headed person. Ryou, though, was a good example of a person who always shows light. He has long, mid-spiky silver hair and the most innocent chocolate eyes anyone has seen.

As for their new friend, Kris, well.. She has long red-orange hair that stops in the middle of her back. She has light skin but it wasn't as pale as Ryou's. Mostly this girl is a tom boy and loves taking action than others.Well everything was normal and quiet at Kigame's home. A few of her buds came along and things were going smoothly...

"OW!! Why the fuck did you hit me?!"

.... well sort of... Marik started to glare his violet eyes at Kerigan since she hit him upside the head hard. "Shut the hell up Marik!" she said, "Just because you lost two girls doesn't mean that you have to boss us around! God you're so crude and mean," she had short dark brown hair with the same colored eyes. Both Kigame and Kerigan seemed to be the bestest friends of the group from the others.

Marik did have a bad habit of bossing people around. He seemed to be a good example of a control freak who is very impatcient all the time. Really, some people got tired of it but others just got use to it. He only smirked at Kerigan after he rubbed his head for a few moments. "I'm a control freak. That's the way I am," he said, keeping his cocky smirk on

Kris looked at him then sighed, "I bet you are..." she said, patted his blonde head a little. "Tell that to Killa, Marik," said Kerigan before leaving the room with a loud slam. Kigame winced a bit at the loud sound as Marik only gave off a blank face.

"Slam slam salm," he said, "What is it with people slamming doors?" Kris and Ryou only shrugged. Kerigan suddenly opened the door and called out Marik's name, "Hey Marik! Guess what?" she said.

"What?" Marik asked. The reply he recieved was the slamming of the door again from Kerigan. Marik just looked at her strangely. He turned to Kris and started to talk to her as if nothing happened. "Anyways, if you hurt me or not Kris, my 'bro' would kill you anyways," He said to her, "You sort of pissed him off the first time you met him,"

"Well then my job is done! Now all I have to do is run for my damn freakin' life!" said Kris.

"Please! Please do!" he said back. She only glared at him lightly then looked away.

Kris does seem to get irritated with Marik, or least pretended to be. She was fond of him, but her fear of him was his so called brother, Malik. That was one person she didn't want ot get near by. But she does want to be... just too scared. Plus her secret kept herself away from him as hatred towards him only came lightly. What was her secret? Well, none know until she tells about it. And that's not anytime soon. But there was one thing strange about her. She never takes off those black sun glasses off her damn eyes!

"You know," blurted Kerigan, popping in the room out of no where "He won't really hurt you Kris.."

"Bloody hell don't do that!" Ryou yelled lightly. Malik, Marik's yami, suddenly went into the room, hearing what she just said.

"What makes you think that I won't?" he asked in his dark voice. Kris never took off her sun glasses for some reason, but you could tell that she went uneasy and backed away a bit from fear. Only a bit. Kerigan moved her hand behind him that made him go stiff. Do we really want to know? I think not.. because I really don't...

"Because I know you won't," she said soothingly. Malik growled lightly but nodded, agreeing with her. ( A/N: 0o;; that's something new... )

"You're right," he said, but he still glared at Kris. Kerigan smiled and took back her hand. Marik smirked at his yami then at Kerigan. He then looked away from them and crossed his tanned arms.

"Look who's the control freak now," He mumbled, still having his little smirk. He suddenly noticed someone's hands on both of his shoulders from behind. He turned his head around and found out that Kris was behind him after a few moments when Malik came in the room.

"I'll just stay back here just in case..." she said. Ryou sweatdropped and sighed shaking his head. Marik growled at her then stepped out of the way.

"No.. how about not," he said

"How about yes! Because I'm freakin' scared even though I'm use that guy!" Kris remarked.

"Oh? For how long?" Marik protested

"Oh for a lo-" she suddenly stopped herself then covered her sentence up "..wait... Well maybe not that long, but it was long to me!" it seemed that everyone took it by seeing them making a weird face at her. "so..." she suddenly went behind Marik again "I would like to stay right here,"

"Okay," Marik then moved out of her grip on his shoulders and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Kris whinned, losing her little hiding sheild.

"Well you said that you wanted to stay over there!" Marik said. "You surely didn't say anything about staying behind me!" The two seemed to bicker more about this. Ryou, Kerigan and Malik just watched them while Kigame started to think up something. She then got an idea but kept it to herself. Turning around and seeing the two argue seemed to boost up her little plan.

"... you think we should bet that they won't survive in the same room alone for at least one day?" she asked randomly (A/N: not really )

"Hmm..." Ryou started to think about it then smiled "Yeah I think we should,"

Her face brightened "Okay!" she then whispered in his ear and snuck out of the room quietly. He motioned Kerigan and Malik to do the same, so they did. Once the four were finally out, Kigame slammed the door and locked it shut, never to be open unitl 24 hours have passed.

Both Marik and Kris stopped their argueing then looked at the door. "What the hell?!" Yelled Marik going to the door. He turned the knob but it wouldn't open. He tries again a few times then ends up banging it with his Sennen Rod.

"They locked us up didn't they?" Kris said, looking at Marik pounding the door.

"The door isn't opening, is it?" He asked. She shook her head "Well then there's your fucking answer!!" he yelled.

"Oh great great... just what I need. Me stayin' with a guy who is beyond arrogent," she said looking up at the ceiling "God please save me.."

AG: Okay! End of my first chapter!

Malik: That was crap!

Marik: I think it was shit

Killa: I think you should SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! has her dagger ready

MarikMalik: 0o;;

Bakura: bakas...

Ryou: enjoying his ice cream Tune in next time for Chapter 2!

Yami: still hyper WEEEEEEEEEE!!!! stops then sees Ryou ... hey! I want ice cream!


	2. Chapter Two

Yami: Me doing disclaimer! Ag (aka Kigame) doesn't own anything so don't sue.... it's not worth it.

Ag: Chapter two is now updated! Yay!

Marik: Why are we here?

Killa: Because we want you to and you have no choice.

Marik: Well then I'm leaving. (Walks out the door)

Bakura: (grabs his arm) If we have to suffer that so do you.

Marik: Ah crap

Malik: (points to him) hahahahahaha

Ryou: Let's start this fic!

I===================================================================

Chapter 2

The Poor Door

Marik really didn't seem to stop his little beating on the door. By now he should get tired since thirty minutes had passed, but it seemed like hours. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!!!" he yelled repeatedly. He was punching, kicking and banging the door now. Yeah, he did everything his strength could do as if he was fighting in some match against the door. And it was winning.

"You can stop your massive beating, Marik." said Kris, looking at him with amusement. "I think the door had enough..... or rather you," She was leaning against the wall with her arms above her head. She was actually calm about this, unlike, Marik and didn't panic. But she will when her patience is wasted away.

"When I get my hands on those guys. I swear I'm going to kill them." Marik growled, kicking the door once last time. He then looked at Kris with his angered eyes and pointed at her then scratched the back of her head.

"Honestly, I don't." she said with an uneasy laugh. Kerigan only looked at her with disbelief.

"What?!" she screamed.

"I'm really sorry." Kigame said. "Really I wanted to see thanks to my curiosity."

Kerigan and Ryou sighed. This girl does have high curiosity and it mostly gets her into trouble."Well this is great," mumbled Kerigan.

"It seems like Marik is going to be facing a hard day, right Malik?" said Ryou with a smile. There was silence. "Huh? Malik?" Ryou looked around the room and so were the others.

"He's not here!" said Kigame. Kerigan looked at her then everyone looked at each other. They knew where he was. Moving their eyes to the door they could hear Marik and Kris argue.

"Kigame...please tell me that Malik isn't in there." Kerigan mumbled. Kigame made an uneasy laugh again.

back in the room

"Damn it Marik calm down!" Kris yelled.

"Why should I?! The fact that I have to be locked up with you give me a good reason to be pissed!" Marik yelled back.

"It's only going to be one freaking day you asshole!"

"What did you call me?!" Marik seemed to get more pissed off by the minute.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kris asked, going up to his face. "I called you an asshole! A-S-S-H-O-L-E!" her face suddenly calmed. She put her hand on his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Now take a deep breath and calmed down." she said softly.

Marik clenched his teeth and growled lightly. He pushed for away then gave the door one last punch with his fist. He walked to the couch and laid down so her could calm himself.

"See that wasn't so hard." said Kris.

"Oh shut up you stupid girl,"Marik said looking at the ceiling.

back with the three

"You do know that if Marik get beyond pissed off that Malik will be released," said Ryou.

"Get the key, Kerigan!" cried Kigame already getting worried. Kerigan started to check her pockets, but found nothing, She checked again the sweat dropped.

"What is it?" she mumbled. "I know that I locked the door then gave it to Malik and-" she stopped herself.

"Uh oh...."

=================================================================I

AG: End of Chappy 2!

Ryou: Thank for the reviews on the last chapter! Now stay tunned for the next!

Killa; that wasn't long...

Yami: Hey, since we don't have a choice in staying here..... does that mean that I won't get out of here?

Killa: Yes

Yami: So does that mean that I'm a slave?

AG: N-

Bakura and Marik and Malik and Killa: YES!!!! BOW DOWN TO US!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yami: Aw man....!

Ryou: Sucks to be you. Now please review!

AG: Hey that rhymed!


	3. Chapter Three

AG: Yup! Here comes chapter three! And I would like tp thank all my reviewers for reading this fic. Plus if it wasn't for my bud, Kerigan (aka Devin) for helping me upload the chapters since my comp isn't working now. Damn the thing! So thank Kerigan! =)

Yami: YAY!!Ryou: (claps)

Marik: I'm saying the disclaime-

Bakura: (pushes him away) AG doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only her charaters! So what do I win?!

Killa: Baku... you win.. APSOLUTLY NOTHING AT ALL!!!

Bakura: Damn you!

Malik: Never trust author's yami.

Killa: Shut up

AG: ( gives Bakura some ice cream ) On with the ficcy! Don't forget to review

/blah/ = hikari to yami

blah= yami to hikari

[==============================================================================

Chapter 3

Freedom Down the Drain

"What is it Kerigan?" Ryou asked the stiff girl.

Kerigan shook her head and found her words"Um... Malik has the key and right now he's locked up in Marik's body and in the room," she said

"Brilliant," said the British boy. He usually says that when someone does something stupid. Kigame went to the room's door and knocked hesitantly.

"Uh you guys?" she said in a shaky tone.

Kris went to the door and put her ear on it."Yeah?" she asked. Marik didn't bother looking. He knew that something just happened.

"Um... it seems that you two won't be in here for very long," Kigame said, speaking through the door.

"Well that's good," Kris said with a sigh of relief "Are you going to let us out or what?" Kigame sweat dropped and smiled uneasily.

"Uh, yeah. But the problem is that Malik has the key and he's in the exact same room you're in," Once the red-head heard these words her face went pale and her body became numb. She wasn't sure what this girl meant when she said that they won't be in this room for very long. Did she mean that Malik is going to unlock the door? Or does she mean that she won't be living long since a beyond evil nut case is in the room. At this very moment, all her sanity faded away... everyone prepare for a good screaming of bloody murder..

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?!?!" Kris yelled, making Marik fall off the couch and make a loud thud. "NOW I'M STUCK WITH A PHSYCOPATH WHO'S OUT TO GET ME!!!!"

"... ow.." mumbled the falled Egyptain. Marik got up and remembered what the two girls just said. 'So that means that he has the key,' he thought.

No shit I got the damn key.said a dark voice in the deapths of Marik's mind.

/Well then hand it over!/ yelled Marik, getting a little irritated again.

I don't think so hikari. You're the one being locked up, not me.Malik replied

/ Damn it, just give it to me! Or at least slid it through the crack below the damn door! / Oh yeah, Marik was in the level of being pissed off.

Oh? said Malik, his voice filled with interest. So you're saying that you're going to let me be released with a girl in the area? he asked.

Silence filled Marik's mind. / ......... / Pure silence..

Well..? Malik asked again, continuing his taunting, Aren't you afraid that I might kill her in order to quench my thirst for blood?

/ Shut up! / Marik simply said. He wasn't afraid of insulting his yami, but mostly he regrets these things.(A/N: He has a beyond evil, blood thirsty, spiky haired yami. Of course he regets these things! Wouldn't you? )

Heh, guess that's a no, Malik chuckled evilly But I don't want to lose my chance in being free for the moment, so...He trailed off.

Pain suddenly went through Marik's mind as Malik started to take control over his body. Though, the hikari wasn't going to let him take over that easily without a fight. He held his head and went to his knees from the pain, trying to block out his yami. There was an epic battle between the two and only one can succed in winning. Marik lost this battle and was forcefully thrown into his soul room. Now Malik has taken hold of his body and can do what he pleases.The yami found himself sitting on the carpet floor, face to face with Kris. Their faces were so close that he could feel her soft breath upon his face. She blinked at him

"Okay what just happened to you?" She asked him "First I saw you dozing off in space, looking like a mindless idiot, then I saw you going down on your knees and holding your head tight as if it was going to explode. Do you have a killer headache or something?" She really didn't seem to mind the fact that they were so close to each other, but this could only last for so long. Malik growled at her then roughly pushed her aside, making her crash on the floor. He stood up and glared down at her. A mere push didn't seem to saticefy him at all.

"Well someone's grumpy," the girl said, rubbing her head while looking up at him from the floor. Next thing she knew was that she was slammed onto the wall, staring into the cold, emotionless, lavender eyes if his. She noticed the feeling of a sharp blade placed on the flesh of her neck. He unsheathed the Sennen Rod that fast? Her eyes were wide and her body went numb again as fear was taking over it.

"Never approatch me in close range. Don't even touch me with your filthy hands," hissed Malik, his voice low and cold "or you might find your own blood on this very blade," his threat was full of venom and it sent chills down Kris's spine. He threw her aside and walked into the bathroom so he could wash his face. Really he didn't like being around people. He likes to stay far away from them as if they were contanimated with illness or something. Seeing the girl's fear wasenough to saticfy him. Right now he knows that he's in charge around here.

Kris was full of silence for a few moments. She suddenly shook her head and mentaly cursed to herself. She's not going to be pushed around by this guy! Not even when she was scared a mintue ago. She stood up and found her words so she could speak.

"Hey Spiky!" she called, gettin back her wits, "What about the stupid key?" Malik was washing his face in the sink once he heard her. He completly forgot about that thing. He looked at her reflection behind him then took out the key from his pocket. He smirked and tossed it a few times.

"You mean this one?" he asked, throwing the key up in the air, catching it in the palm of his hand.

"No shit," Kris repied "You better be careful with that!"

"Or what?" Malik dared. He tossed it in the air a couple times so he could tease her. When he was about to catch the falling key, it suddenly slipped off his hand. The small key dropped into the sink and took a trip to Mount Drain. Kris gaped as her eyes wnet wide. So was Malik's expression. He really didn't mean to drop it, it just slipped off his hand.

"Erm.... oops...?? malik said simply. Kris twitched a few times.

"I should faint right now," there was then silence "I'm too terrifide to faint so I'll just scream," She took a deep breath and looked at Malik "YOU FUCKING STUPID SPIKY HARIED PSYCO!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Malik decided to do the same.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" he yelled, pinning her roughly to the wall again. Kris only galred at him, not feeling any fear at all.

"Me stupid?!" she yelled again, "Was I the one who dropped our own freedom down the damn drain?!"

Malik gowled at her then slammed her to the wall, giving her some pain towards her back. He ket go of her then went to the other side of the room, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "So what do we do now?" he asked still with his cold voice. Kris dusted herself off and shrugged, ignoring the pain on her back.

"I don' know. Run around in circles with our hands in the air screaming our little heads off like crazy mental people?" that mainly came from the top of her creative mind... not really. 'Actually he's already the mental person so it's too late for that," she thought. She would say it out loud, but she wsn't in the mod for having one of his mini beatings.

"You have a real creative and inelligent mind, Girl" malik said with sarcasim. Kris went to the door and knocked on it in order to get the ones from the outside's attention.

"Hey," she said through it, "expect us to be here longer thanks to Spiky's brilliant throwing skills," Mlaik glared at her then looked away again. Silence. Not even a single breath could be heard from the other side. The two now knew that the three abandoned them.

"...... I can't believe they ditched us... Just like that....!!" the red head said. The Egyptian sighed.

"Now you know why I don't have any friends... this is an example why I woulf rather enjoy killing them instead of trusting them,"

==============================================================================]

AG: End of the chapternessnessness! Tune in for chappy 4!!

Ryou: (does cute smile) Don't forget to review!

AG: (hugs him) Aw so cute!

Ryou: I'm loved! Hurray for me!

Marik: Yeah by billions of fan girls....

Yami: I'm not... (thousands of fan girls pop out of nowhere) 0 o;;; And I plan not to!! (runs for his life) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: (sitting down eating popcorn)

Killa: (sits with him and the other boys eating some snacks) This is amuzing

Marik: I know! seeing the Pharaoh run for his dear life like a chicken is fun!!

Malik: And the best part is that we sit in front row seats!

AG: (sweatdrop) um.. R/R!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Does Kigame own anything? No. Does she want to? Yes. Don't we all? So don't sue!!

AG: Sorry for lack of updates! I was just busy making little chibi anime dolls! Plus I was on vacation for a whole week! sorry sorry sorry!

Killa: So little reviews on three chapters... really

AG: first fic can you blame me?

Ryou: Okay right now the chapter would just be coming out of the top of AG's mind so it's random.

AG: But it has a point! ... I think...

Bakura: It's gong to suck

Marik: Like the last three

AG: Before I kill both of you let's start this fic... (glares at Bakura and Marik)

Malik: Read and review for once!

[================================================================================

Chapter 4

Starting Conversations With a Yami

Kris was laying on the couch so she could relax for a moment. But the fact that an evil guy is staring codly at you doesn't seem to help. She was about to yell about it but she didn't want to get him over the edge of sanity. But it's proabably too late for that. Silence found its way around for some time. Kris decided to break it.

"So... are you always glaring people endlessly? Or do you mostly just wait for the kill," said Kris, trying a little hard to start a conversation. Malik only looked at her for one moment then looked away.

"What do you think?" he replied "Waiting isn't really something I enjoy. Only sheding blood from my victim quickly is easier,"

"oh..um what kind of way do you like to, um, shed blood?" she asked "Slow and painful or quick and painless?" does she really want to know this? It's beyond me.

Malik only shrugged "Slow and painful seems to be my thing," he said "Quick and painless only shows that I'm being nice," Kris had a uneasy look. It seems a coversation was coming. A weird one at that...

"Oh," Kris simply said "Well, that's good... in a evil kind of way I think," she looked away with an uneasy smile. Malik only smirked at her. Talking about death and the way of causing it seems to be his favorite subject at the moment. So he decided to get only a few feet closer to her. Once Kris noticed she nearly jumped but calmed herself.

'I'm getting to his good side! I'm not gonna die after all!' she thought happily, starting a little mental victory dance.She sat up from her laying form then looked at him "So I guess killing annoying people is your thing huh?"

"The only kind of people who annoy me are the ones who bother me and talk too much or who are right by me," he replied. Once she heard this, Kris started to scoot back a bit. She put her hand behind her head and laughed nerviously.

"I guess I'm writing my death sentence right now," she laughed. Malik smirked again. Her actually being happy to die. He's starting to like the girl for once. Once that came through his mind, he suddenly looked away with a serious face. He shouldn't even be this way in the first place. Oh well, there's a first time for everything. He then growled to himself and at Kris.

"Why are you even talking to me when I just told you that people who jibber annoy me," he asked harshly.

"Eh, thought that you should at least talk now," she answered with a shrug.

"Well stop the talking or I'll stop it for you," the dark spirit threatened.

"Alright alright," said the girl quickly, "No need to force my back to visit Mr.Wall again," He only smirked at her again then let the familiar silence creep into the room.

/..um... anytime now?/ Marik suddenly said to his yami. Malik only ignored him. As moments passed, a sudden strange sound escaped from his body. It was like a growl. Kris started to giggle at him.

"What a way to break the silence Malik, really," she said with a smile.

"What in the name of Ra was that?" he asked with a dumbfounded look. This made Kris laugh instead.

"It's your stomach growling," she said to him. Malik blinked a few times.

"Is it normal?" he asked

"No shit it's normal!" said Kris "It's not like it's the first time your own freakin' belly talks to you!" Malik blinked again at her then stared down at his stomach.

"It talks?" the only thing that came from the red head was a sweatdrop then a anime fall... don't you just love those famous expressions?

"This usually happens after a few hours of causing evil around places," he said. Kris patted him with a smile."You're not evil, you're just hungry," she said

/ Oh you have no idea. / Marik said with a smirk.

Who said you could talk?Malik demanded

/Oh I don't know... ME!!/ he replied

Oh just shut the hell up and stay in that pathetic soul room of yours!!

/Just shut the hell up and stay in that pathetic soul room of yours/ Marik imitated him in a child tone / Waa waa waa woo woo woo/ Malik growled loudly and was about to mentaly kill his hikari (A/N: is that possible? Killing someone in your mind? )

'He's dozing off again?' Kris asked in her thoughts. She then started to wave her hand in front of his face in order to get his attention. Though, once she heard the growl from him she scooted away. 'Then again maybe he's one of those meditating people... do psycos do that?'

"Hey! Are you going to help me find something to eat? Or are you going to keep on talking to yourself?" Kirs said, snaping the dark spirit out of it.

"What?" he asked. Obviously he didn't hear what she said half the time.

"Are. You. Going. To. Help. Me. Find. Some. Thing. To. Eat?" she said as if he didn't know the english tongue at all.

"No," he simply said. Kris looked at him then glared

"Fine! But if I find food, I won't give any to you!" she said. Malik started to poke his ear carelessly with his pinky, showing a bored face.

"Okay you do that," Kris really got impatcient with him, so all she did was stomp off to the other side of the room into the bedroom. Yeah the room they were in was conected to a bedroom. Too bad the second door was locked as well.

"Fine starve to death for all I care!" she yelled in the background.

"Okay,"

=================================================================================]

AG: And I'm going to stop there. Things are going pretty slow huh?

Killa: With the yami, yes. Don't worry people, Marik will show up in the next chapter... I think

Marik: I better!

AG: and so will Bkaura!

Bakura: --;; thank Ra

Yami: And me too?

AGKilla: uhhhh.... I don't know...

Ryou: Okay, now press the little purple botton that says go and review!

V 


End file.
